


Jet Black Hearts 2.09: Amanda Lee

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Amandadidn't have time for survivor's guilt.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 2.09: Amanda Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.09, "Croatoan."

Amanda felt slightly ridiculous paying for gas when the town was completely empty, but it wasn't like she knew how to steal from a computerized gas pump.

No to a car wash. No to a receipt.

She considered going into the mart and grabbing some snacks and such, but after looking at the fully-lit but completely silent building, she realized she was afraid of what she'd see if she walked inside.

***

There were two abandoned cars in the ditch right at the town's edge. One still had its motor running; the other was off, but the passenger door and the trunk were both open.

Amanda didn't stop to look any closer.

***

She was maybe a couple of miles out from the sheriff's when she pulled to the shoulder of the road. She rested her head against the steering wheel and tried counting to twenty. She got all the way to sixteen before she had to shoulder the door open and vomit.

***

Amanda hadn't gone back to her apartment before heading out. She had her purse, the overnight bag she kept at the clinic for emergencies, and whatever was left in the trunk from her last hiking trip.

She arrived at the sheriff's office and continued past it. She got to the next town and passed the police station, too.

She kept on driving.

**Author's Note:**

> I know at the end of the episode the demon said nothing would be left behind, but I choose to subscribe to the no body, no death school of storytelling.


End file.
